


Federn

by vintra_cerizo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Стекло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintra_cerizo/pseuds/vintra_cerizo
Summary: «Но в таких случаях, как этот, я говорю обычно – облако упало»
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 5





	Federn

**Author's Note:**

> к подборке https://vk.com/v0vlllll?w=wall-182248466_743

Потому что их эмблема состояла из двух крыльев.

Одно, которое смотрело на зрителя, резало взгляд своей белизной и острым узором; и второе, которое всегда оставалось позади. Возможно, оно тоже было белым; может быть, его просто так скрывала тень.

В кошмарных снах Жану снятся острые, как бритвы, крылья, разрезающие ему глотку и распарывающие его брюхо. Перья на них такие же плоские и острые, воздушно-лёгкие, как клинки разведчиков. Есть стереотип о том, что люди, проснувшись от кошмара, кричат; он никого его не понимал, потому что всегда просыпался с осевшим голосом, со сведённым болью горлом, которое не позволяло ему говорить.

Когда пытаешься сдерживать слёзы, так больно сдавливает горло. Так больно режет и щекочет; иногда мышцы его горла напрягались сильнее, чем мышцы ног в полёте, просто чтобы сдержать то ли рвоту, то ли позыв зареветь. В горло ему напихали перьев, и они щекотались, и резали его изнутри; часто он просыпался, и ему казалось, что у него во рту кровь. Весь язык у него покрылся царапинами – иногда он до того сильно прикусывал его, чтобы промолчать.

Одно крыло всегда оставалось позади – это не имело значения. Каждый, выходя за каменные исполины стен знал, что он может им оказаться. Кое-кто всегда оставался сзади – упавший с лошади, раненый, беспомощный; а может быть, это был уже не кто-то, а чёрная, склизкая, зловонная лужа крови и внутренностей.

Запах сырой крови и внутренностей пропитал его подушку; запах пепла и праха никогда не покидал его рук. Его самая большая мечта была предельно простой – постирать свою одежду.

Если бы вы спросили Жана о том, о чём он больше всего мечтает, он бы так и ответил: «я хочу постирать свою одежду».

В его душе не осталось места чему-то большему.

Он был вечно голоден, но солдатские галеты падали внутрь него мёртвым грузом, и доставляли дискомфорт, и царапали ему горло. Когда он заливал их кувшином воды, ему казалось, что они разбухают прямо в его желудке, словно они рвутся наружу, словно они скоро разрежут его изнутри – и тогда он блевал, выбежав из столовой.

Странные мысли не покидали его, в ночи он часто бредил и сосал палец – палец, еще хранивший запах чужого праха и гнилой плоти. В тени спящих товарищей ему снились чёрные чудовища, отвратительные, пернатые, колкие – они смотрели на него маленькими птичьими глазками, взмахивали крыльями, когтили его одеяло – он просыпался, и мог поклясться, что демоны оставили черные следы когтей на его подушке; он сам не мог признаться себе, что во сне сжимал ткань настолько плотно, что она рвалась по швам.

Перья забили ему желудок и поднялись вверх, к грудной клетке; когда он более, чем минуту, не был занят делом, мысли схватывали и кружили его, словно кулак титана, и он ощущал, как от рыданий трещат и хрустят солдатской галетой его хрупкие рёбра.

Когда-то он очередную бессонную ночь проводил в своей кровати, и лунный свет бил ему в лицо. Лунный свет призмой светился через пелену необычного тумана; была осень, и каждую ночь поднималась отвратительная, сырая, как кровь, мгла. Поднималась из земли, пропитанной кровью его товарищей, и ветер нёс её к нему, к Жану.

Его посетило неожиданное воспоминание.

_Он идёт, и сзади него мягко хрустит хворост; он набрал столько, сколько смог бы унести на спине. Жан думает о морковном супе, который ждёт его в импровизированном лагере, и о своей лошади, которую он должен напоить до заката; если суп будет готовить Криста, то выйдет отлично._

_«Да, выйдет отлично…»_

_Сухой хворост в диком лесу найти невероятно сложно – нужно знать тонкости поиска. Тут везде вокруг был мерзкий туман; благо без ветра. Его кожаные сапоги тогда еще не успели заиметь пару отвратительных дыр, и прекрасно защищали его ноги. Тогда ремни ещё не натёрли до крови его грудь._

_Туман сгущался постепенно, и Жан отличал это лишь по тому, на сколько метров вперёд он видел протоптанную на рассвете дорожку; насыщенная влагой трава всегда поднималась быстрее, и путь назад едва можно было бы заметить._

_«Ну и туман!»_

_«Знаешь, это, конечно, странно…»_

_Жан оборачивается, вопросительно подняв бровь._

_«Но в таких случаях, как этот, я говорю обычно – облако упало»_

_Жан молчит, пытаясь переварить сказанное. Ему в общем-то, всегда сложно было правильно понять людей; он хорошо следовал указам и хорошо отвечал на вопросы, но разговоры такие, как этот, вводили его в глубокий ступор._

_«И что?»_

_«Ничего. Просто вспомнил вещь из детства»_

_Слова из его рта всегда выходят грубее, чем он того желает; всегда острее и ядовитее, будто он переваривает их, перед тем как выплюнуть. Так и есть – Жан долго переваривает свои чувства до тех пор, пока они не почернеют и не обуглятся по сторонам._

_Но ему стыдно. Марко единственный человек, перед которым Жану стыдно. Чистый и нежный, как лепесток камелии, он заставлял сердца других смягчатся от одного лишь своего голоса; что стоило говорить о словах, которые окутывал этот голос?_

_«Знаешь, если так подумать, то это и правда похоже на упавшее облако»_

_Это приобретает сказочный, невероятный оттенок, если подумать всерьёз; вот они, идут через огромное, тяжеленое облако, которому, возможно, пришла пора исчезнуть – оно упало на землю, разбившись на миллионы мягких клочков, пропитанных холодом._

_Марко всегда оставлял за своими словами это невероятное чувство прикосновения к чему-то прекрасному; подумай только: многие люди мечтали когда-нибудь потрогать облака, они взбирались на стены, на скалы, на горы, на башни церковных колоколов, и никогда не добивались того, чего хотели; но Марко Ботт просто однажды утром вошёл в туманный лес и потрогал его._

_Это ощущение прикосновения к чему-то невероятно далёкому и прекрасному всегда охватывало Жана, когда он всерьёз задумывался о Марко._

_«Вот чёрт!»_

_Темнело стремительно, и вместе с туманом злила ещё и ночь – вскоре они вообще перестали видеть дорогу; трава успела подняться, а по ощущениям они прошли лишь треть пути._

_«Кто же знал, что трава поднимется!» — Жан с силой пинает камень, лежащий перед ним, и тот отлетает, с глухим стуком ударившись о пропитанную водой землю._

_Марко остаётся на удивление спокойным, и всё так же идёт вперёд, занимая место Жана во главе._

_«Пошли»_

_«Куда?! Я помню, что скоро здесь будет поворот, но я не разберу, откуда мы пришли! Лучше переждать ночь. Придётся остальным посидеть без ужина, и…»_

_Марко берёт его за плечо резко, но его хватка тут же смягчается, когда Жан послушно поворачивает свой взгляд на него._

_«Пошли»_

_Иногда человеку не хватает всего одного «пошли» в своей жизни, чтобы обрести возможность дышать вновь._

_Они идут прямо, в неизвестность; Жан сомневается в умственных способностях Марко весь путь. Вскоре они зажигают лампы, и становится не только чуть теплее, но и светлее; его ноги успели замёрзнуть, а руки оледенели, покрываясь слоем влаги. За день накопившаяся раса не успела испариться._

_Они, кажется, идут так долго, что должны уже быть у лагеря, но Жан абсолютно слеп, и руководствуется лишь маячком, мигающим в руках его впереди идущего товарища._

_Марко останавливается так резко, что Жан с трудом удерживает равновесие. Он приседает на колени, и туго затянутые на его икрах ремни скрипят. Он всегда затягивал их слишком туго; вероятно, от этого и капризничало его УПМ._

_«Смотри. Я знал, что так и будет»_

_В свете его лампы что-то горит белым; Жан сначала пугается, что Марко случайно разлил горящее масло, но быстро успокаивается, когда его взгляд фокусируется._

_«Я не подумал о том, что дорогу можно будет найти по траве, поэтому раскидывал перья; но они быстро кончились, поэтому я понадеялся тогда на тебя. На то, что ты приведешь нас обратно»_

_Жан вспыхивает, до боли закусив губу:_

_«Я не могу знать абсолютно всё!»_

_«Конечно, не можешь»_

_Марко оборачивается на него, всё ещё сидя, и холодное свечение луны пересекается с искрами огня на его лице, и это настолько сюрреалистично, что Жан забывает, что он зол._

_«Именно поэтому солдата никогда не отправляют куда-то одного – всегда по двое. Задумайся, даже крыльев на эмблеме разведчиков два… Я думаю, потому что своей лишь силой одиночка никогда не найдёт путь к цели…»_

Жан резко открывает глаза, и они на удивление сухие; настолько сухие, что он до боли моргает несколько раз.

Его дыхание невидимой силой выбивает неизвестный теневой демон, стоит ему увидеть белое перо, медленно плывущее вниз прямо перед его носом.

«Марко…»

На секунду его сердце переполняется надеждой; его внутренности подпрыгивают от радости, и горло сводит невероятной судорогой, а затем и лицо, потому что его губы растягиваются в сумасшедшей, потерянной улыбке. _Марко жив?_

Это длится всего секунду, потому что потом он видит и сотни других перьев, рассыпанных по его коленям.

Ночью он сжал подушку так сильно, что наконец-таки порвал её, и все они выспались на его кровать, и теперь мирно плавали по воздуху, повинуясь резким дуновениям осеннего ветра, просачивающегося через хлипкие деревянные рамы.

_Потому что их эмблема состояла из двух крыльев._

То мгновение надежды навсегда испарилось из его сердца, однако Жан впервые за много дней уснул мирным и крепким сном, и когтистые демоны навсегда исчезли из-под теней его спящих товарищей. В сердце Жана появилась новая мечта.

Жан уверен, что когда-нибудь он будет идти в полной темноте и заметит мелькающий перед ним след из белых перьев – тогда он пойдёт за ним, и на другом конце мира встретит ждущего его Марко.

**Author's Note:**

> Даше Л.


End file.
